In a principal aspect, the present invention relates to a luggage item typically referred to as a cosmetic or utility kit.
Travelers often desire to have available a smaller item of luggage, often termed a kit, to carry personal items, toiletries and the like. Such a luggage item is typically larger than a woman's handbag, but small enough to be conveniently carried and stored under the seat of an airliner or in the overhead compartment of an airliner. It is desirable, however, that such a kit or bag include various compartments, pouches, and pockets for storing items separately in a safe and secure manner. Further, it is desirable to provide a mirror in such kits that can be conveniently accessed without interference with the contents of the kit, yet will be incorporated in a manner which enables the mirror to be protected from breaking.
Another desire in such a kit, or luggage item, is to provide means whereby the item can be conveniently hung from a hanger or the like without spilling the contents while enabling ease of access to the contents and use of the kit. Such objectives inspired the development of the present invention.